When Blindness Strikes
by Michelle's Pal
Summary: what happens When Jesse, Stephanie and Michelle are a horrorble car accident.
1. Default Chapter

**When Blindness Strikes**

Chapter one

The Accident

"Hi, Daddy," ten year old Michelle said as she danced down the stairs from her room.

"Good morning, my little princess." Danny said as he picked up his little girl and set her on the counter.

"Here is your lunch and your jacket and the bus should be here soon." Danny said smiling.

"Dad, I hate to break it to you but it is not cold enough for a sweater and we don't start school for another month, it's still the middle of July," Michelle said handing him the lunch box and jumping off the counter and onto the linoleum floor.

"I knew that," he said rather disappointed

"Good morning Dad," said Stephanie as she enter the room.

"Oh good morning Stephanie." Said Danny, smiling at his middle child.

"Hey girls. Hi Danny." Jesse said happily.

"Were is Joey and D.J.?" Jesse inquired.

"D.J. went to the mall with Kimmy and Joey went to starbucks to get coffee. Apparently ours isn't Popiyish enough." Danny said grinning.

"Were is Aunt Becky and the boys?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, Becky took them to the park," said Jesse.

"Hey, you girls want to come to the mall with me to get some Elvis shampoo?" Jesse asked smiling, what a good hair day.

"I'll come." Stephanie said also hoping to get some new blue jeans.

"Michelle how about you?" Jesse asked.

"No thanks." Michelle said.

"Please come Michelle we're going to get some donuts," said Jesse.

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll come," said Michelle following them out to the car.

.............................................fifteen minutes later.......................................

"Uncle Jesse can I turn up the music just a little bit," Stephanie asked.

"Sure," said Jesse.

"Ah, that's better." Said Stephanie as she turned the volume knob up.

The light turned green and Jesse started to pull up.

Uncle Jesse, watch out!" The girls said as another car pulled out illegally hitting them on a head on collision.

.......................................Meanwhile at the house.......................................

"Hey Joey. Did you get your spinach caramel coffee swirl." Danny asked with a disgusted grin.

"Yep, and boy was it tasty! Joey replied hastily.

"Hi Becky. Hi DJ. Joey and Danny said as they welcomed there family home from the fun that they had been having.

"Hi, guys." Becky said with one twin in each arm.

"Hi Dad , hi Joey. DJ said as she walked on the newly waxed floor.

The phone than rang.

"Hello." Danny said as he held the phone to his ear.

His pleasant face turned gray and his eyes began to sink.

"Yes, we'll be right there." Danny hung up the phone in complete astonishment.

Stunned, he turned around and faced his family.

"There has been a terrible accident they found Jesse's wallet in the ruins but the picture was burnt off and they want us to come and identify three people" Danny shivered as he talked, "hey won't tell us if there alive or not."


	2. were are you?

Chapter Two

Where are you

"Excuse me," Danny said to the nurse at the desk, "I'm here to identify the people in the car accident."

"Oh, of course follow me." The nurse said as kind as possible.

"Here is one of the room's and the person is alive in there." She said hoping that this person was a part of this family.

The family walked in slowly, praying that it was one of the girls or Jesse.

DJ ran to the bed.

"It's Uncle Jesse." DJ said as she looked at his lifeless body.

"Thank God." Rebecca said.

Everyone felt a bit relieved but they were still very worried about Stephanie and Michelle.

"He will be ok but he has a severe concussion." The nurse said.

"What about my girls?" Danny asked in a panic.

"The next room is this way." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Will he be ok by himself?" Becky asked.

"He'll be fine." The nurse assured her.

"Here's the next room. This person is on life support and very beaten up but we think she will be ok."

They walked in.

"It's Stephanie." Danny said trembling.

"The next room is across the hall but if you would like to stay here for a while I would understand." The nurse said as sympathetically as possible.

"I need to see the next room." Danny said.

"Of course." The nurse said.

"This patient is the last one that survived the accident. She is very beaten up and also is on life support."

They went in with worry written all over them.

"It's Michelle." Joey said with a panic because he could hardly tell it was her.

"I also have to tell you that she was thrown out of the car because her seat belt broke in two." The nurse told him.

Michelle started to open her eyes.

"Honey," Danny said kneeling by her bed; "you have been in an accident."

"Daddy," she said, "where are you?"


	3. Mixed Feelings

Chapter Three

Mixed Feelings

"Danny Tanner?" The nurse called from her desk.

"That's me," Danny said as he walked up.

"The doctor wants to talk to you about your family," The nurse's cold voice sent a chill up Danny's back.Danny thought.

"O.k." Danny said scared more than he had ever been in his life.

Danny walked into the doctor's office, his heart pounding wildly.

"Hello Mr." Tanner. The doctor said trying not to make him more stressed out than he was.

"I hate to tell you this but Michelle is legally blind, and Stephanie is........ in a......... coma and if she does not wake up in the next thirty days we expect she will not wake up at all. Jesse is awake so you and your family can see him but we thought you would want to tell him, so he does not know." The doctor said as calmly as possible.

"UH.......thank you doctor." Danny said wiping the tears from his face.

"Are there any questions that you would like to ask?" The doctor asked.

"Actually," Danny said, "Do you know why my girls got more hurt than Jesse if it was a head on collision? Danny asked knowing it wasn't Jesse's fault."

"Well," the doctor said closing the folder he was looking at, "We believe that Michelle's seatbelt was twisted around her waist which put most of her weight on one spot which made it give out, and as for Stephanie we think she hit her face on the dash board because the seatbelt didn't lock like it was suppose to, but Jesse's seatbelt worked fine so he was ok."

"Thank you, doctor. Danny choked out."

"Hi, everybody." Danny said trying to hide what he had just learned but everyone knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Danny?" Everyone asked at about the same time.

"Well, I found out that Michelle is legally blind and that Stephanie is in a coma." Danny broke down and started to cry.

"I'm ok." Danny said looking up.

Everyone one else was crying so Danny knew he had to be strong.

"We can see Jesse now because he is awake." Danny said hoping it make them more relieved.

They all went to talk to Jesse. They told him the story of how Michelle was blind and how Stephanie was in a coma.

"Oh my word", Jesse said, "This is all my fault."

"Jesse this is not your fault," Becky said soothingly.

"Excuse me Mr. Tanner your daughter wants you." A nurse said from the hallway.

"I'll be back." Danny said to Jesse and then left.

"Hi sweetie." Danny said to Michelle.

"Daddy, I want to be able to see again." Michelle said coming closer and closer to tears.

"I know honey." Danny said as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"CODE BLUE, I REPEAT, CODE BLUE IN ROOM 24."A loud voice beamed over the speaker.

24 Danny thought, "That's Stephanie."

"Honey I've got to go check on the rest of the clan." Danny said trying not to get her more upset.

"Ok, Daddy." Michelle said wiping one of her tears away.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Danny asked standing in front of Stephanie's room. "Stephanie's heart has stopped and we have to defibrillate her."


End file.
